


VHS Hottie

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Derek, Artist Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is on break from his thrift shop job, and who should he run into but VHS hottie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144876170241/another-sterek-prompt-you-keep-buying-video) for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _another sterek prompt - You keep buying video tapes from the charity shop I work at. Why do you keep doing that? We sell DVDs. There is a betting pool open on what kind of weirdo you are. I am vaguely concerned. I need answers._
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed and it shows. Sorry. 

”Okay, what gives?” Stiles asks finally, unable to keep in the questions any longer. He’s been standing in line at the hardware store behind VHS-hottie for several minutes now, and the odd collection of items in his basket finally broke the camel’s back. ”You’ve been buying literally every single VHS tape we get in for several months, and thanks for that, by the way, but now you’re buying rubber gloves, rope, razor blades and… industrial lube? Seriously, the suspense is killing me, I gotta know. What the hell are you buying the tapes for?”

 

The guy looks at him with a weird mix of confusion and amusements. ”You’re thinking Criminal Minds right now, aren’t you.”

 

”Not gonna lie, serial killer _is_ on my list. But that still doesn’t explain the tapes. Is it something kinky? Please tell me it’s something kinky.”

 

VHS-hottie puts his things up to be scanned, and ignores the shocked-wide eyes of the cashier. Stiles approves of his give-no-shits attitude. ”You _want_ it to be something kinky?”

 

”Better than murder, right?”

 

”I’d say so, yeah.”

 

There’s a lull as they pay for their things, but to Stiles’ amazement, VHS-hottie is waiting for him at the door afterwards. ”It’s not kinky,” he says, holding out a small card. ”But maybe you’ll like it anyway.”

 

Stiles takes the card, and VHS-hottie leaves without saying goodbye. It doesn’t matter, though, because the card tells Stiles where to find him again.

 

” _Grit Studios present: an exhibition on the transient nature of technology and media. Introducing talented new artist Derek Hale and his breathtaking sculptures, perfectly illustrating how state of the art becomes obsolete in the human mind. Watch him work on his next project, titled: VHS, every morning until 11.30. Be there or be a plebe!_ ”

 

Stiles is not a plebe, thank you very much. Though he’s not entirely sure how a veritable mountain of VHS tapes is art, exactly, he’s not about to argue. Especially since Derek says yes when Stiles asks him out at the exhibition.

 

End.


End file.
